


Haikyuu x Reader

by haikyuucats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuucats/pseuds/haikyuucats
Summary: Haikyuu x Reader(Wholesome){SFW}
Kudos: 8





	Haikyuu x Reader

Hinata x Reader

_You and Hinata are laying on the couch, watching a volleyball game. He thinks you are sleeping (you are actually still awake), but he strokes your hair and softly whispers "I love you, Y/N..". After a bit, you both fall asleep._

_You wake up early in the morning to a plate full of your favorite breakfast. Hinata notices you are now awake and walks over holding a plate of food for himself also. "Good morning, Y/N!! I made our favorite breakfast for today!!" he says with an excited tone. You both eat your breakfast together until you are done._

_When you two are done eating, you both chill around for a bit until Hinata asks "Hey, Y/N!! Wanna go on a hike?? It's a nice day, it would be perfect!!" You reply "Sure!!" You plan a place to go and then you both get ready. You get in his car and you drive to a nice area for hiking. You both get out of the car and start your journey._

_Soon enough, you find yourselves by a lake right before sunset. "Wanna wait until sunset, then head home?? I know the way back so we won't get lost." "I would love to do that" you say back, with a smile on your face. You watch the sunset together. "I love you..." you say to him. He looks at you with a sparkle in his eyes and says "I love you too, Y/N."_

This was the first real piece of writing I have ever posted on here so it may not be very good, also I have some other character ideas I'm planning on doing soon ^^


End file.
